


Rooftops and Shopping Trips

by clio



Series: Fixer Upper [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HGTV, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fixerupper!verse, mostly bc I was lamenting the lack of baekyeol fics in all the fic fests happening right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio/pseuds/clio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contractor Chanyeol and Designer Baekhyun have a brand new renovation show to go along with their brand new relationship. But they say that the more things change, the more things stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops and Shopping Trips

“Park! Park Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun shielded his eyes from the sun as he tried to get Chanyeol’s attention. The contractor was currently somewhere between the roof and the attic, head poking through the sizeable hole between roofing tiles.

“Park, come on, we gotta get going,” Baekhyun called out, watching as Chanyeol painstakingly pulled his body one limb at a time through the open space and onto the roof itself. Because that was the smartest way to get down.

“Please be careful up there,” he added with some worry, but Chanyeol just shoots him a wink.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I know what I’m doing,” Chanyeol called down before he pitched slightly forward, arms shooting out to catch his balance.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out a high-pitched yell, design notebook that was clutched in his hand falling to the ground. “Chanyeol!”

But Chanyeol just grinned at him, arms falling to his sides. “Gotcha, Baek!” he laughed and shot Baekhyun another wink. “That was cute. You being so concerned for my safety and all.”

Baekhyun didn’t find it funny in the least. His heart was still racing from when it spiked at the sight of the flailing Chanyeol. He grit his teeth, “I swear, Park Chanyeol, if you don’t get down here in 10 seconds—”

“I’m already here,” Chanyeol interrupted, making his way down the ladder that was set against the side of the house. When he drew closer to Baekhyun, the contractor picked up the fallen notebook and dusted it off before offering it to the peeved designer. “Here we are, all safe and sound,” he smiled contritely at Baekhyun.

“That wasn’t funny,” Baekhyun said moodily, snatching the notebook from Chanyeol’s hands.

“In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best idea,” Chanyeol acknowledged with a tilt of his head. “But I couldn’t help it. I like it when you show you care about me.”

Baekhyun huffed. “You make it sound like I don’t show that I care about you at all.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I know you care. You show me you care real good when we’re home alone and—”

“Oh my god, that is so gross,” Sehun spat from where he’s just walked out of the house, face screwing up in disgust. “Keep it in your pants, Chanyeol!”

“Don’t worry, Sehun,” Baekhyun called out over his shoulder as he turned and walked down the driveway, leaving Chanyeol gaping after him. “Park’s not getting any with the stunt he just pulled.”

He chuckled when he heard Sehun’s squeamish, “What the hell, Baekhyun, that's not any better!”

 

 

“Why are you standing like that?” Baekhyun asked, a single eyebrow raised. His eyes sweep over Chanyeol’s body, which is currently standing stick straight, his hands folded politely in front of him.

“These kinds of places make me nervous,” Chanyeol whispered without moving.

Baekhyun had to turn away to hide his smile. They were currently filming in an antique store on the outskirts of town, one full of small and delicate home furnishings—expensive, one-of-a-kind home furnishings—that littered the rooms and left only itty-bitty, narrow aisles to walk through.

With how overgrown Chanyeol was, with limbs that he only had control of ninety percent of the time—on a good day—surrounded by tiny objects with high price tags, it wasn’t a wonder that Chanyeol was nervous.

“Why are you whispering?” Baekhyun asked, a teasing smile on his face.

“I don’t want to get in trouble,” Chanyeol explained, still in a whisper. “Childhood trauma. I don’t want to talk about it.”

At this, Baekhyun grinned openly at Chanyeol, wanting nothing more than to reach up and kiss the contractor for being so darn adorable, but the cameras are rolling and Luhan is watching, so Baekhyun did the next best thing: he saddled up to Chanyeol and pulled at his arm, finally dislodging the contractor.

“Come on, you can hold my hand as we go through the store.” Baekhyun smiled happily when he feels Chanyeol grip his fingers, his nervousness on full display. “Just remember to keep and eye out for a desk we can use in the office.”

“Right, a desk… desk… desk…” Chanyeol muttered to himself as he trails behind Baekhyun.

 

 

It seemed Chanyeol’s anxiety at being in an enclosed space with valuable breakables lasted only another minute before he was tugging at Baekhyun’s arm, showing off a cool figurine he had perched in his giant hand, or pulling Baekhyun to take a seat with him in an old vintage couch.

“This is so cool,” Chanyeol sighed, relaxing into the chair.

“Yes, it is,” Baekhyun replied, hand still wrapped in Chanyeol’s. “But we gotta keep looking, Park. We have to get a desk, remember?”

“Okay, okay,” Chanyeol stood up, regrettably. He made a mental note to get himself a couch just like it in the near future.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said. But it was short-lived as he was tugged along, following after Chanyeol and his exclamation of, _Whoa, Byun, do you see that?_

 

 

In the end, Chanyeol was banished from the store and sent to wait for Baekhyun by the truck.

 

 

And when Baekhyun finally approached the truck, desk purchased and delivery date confirmed, he was met with a small bunch of wildflowers that Chanyeol had picked from the side of the road, and one semi-frozen popsicle he bought from the convenience store on the corner.

"What's this for?" Baekhyun grinned, clearly pleased by Chanyeol's offerings. He held the flowers in own hand and the melting popsicle in the other as he joined Chanyeol on the tailgate of his truck, legs swinging as the last rays of sunlight faded over the horizon.

"Just because," Chanyeol replied, his features soft in the dying light.

They ate in silence until their popsicles were gone along with the sun.

“Ah, I knew I kept you around for a reason,” Baekhyun said as he brought the flowers up to his nose. Filming having finished, this time he did reach up and kiss Chanyeol softly on the cheek. “Thank you.”

"And here I thought you kept me around for my amazing abilities in bed," Chanyeol teased, catching Baekhyun's waist and pulling him onto his lap.

"I keep you around because you're the best contractor I know. The sex is just a bonus." Baekhyun, lips and tongue stained a bright red, scooted closer to the tall contractor. “Take me home, Mr. Park, and have your way with me,” he whispered in Chanyeol’s ear.

Pulling back, Chanyeol could see the desire burning in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Right away, Mr. Byun. Home it is.” After a moment, a grin broke across his face. “I knew you couldn’t resist my charm.”

“Just drive, Chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scenarios/dialogues inspired from HGTV's "Fixer Upper." No infringement intended.
> 
> cross-posted on [LJ](http://clio323.livejournal.com/25382.html)


End file.
